


Off Guard

by DaraAnna



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Little Kawaii Penut, Papasuke, inspired by live, mamakura, poor sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaraAnna/pseuds/DaraAnna
Summary: It was a hot, steamy morning when he woke up in a little too small for two people bed. His wife sat by his side, holding their daughter in her arms. Judging by her position, she probably fed the little one. Still slightly sleepy, he pulled out his hand and gently touched her back, under the symbol of Uchiha clan embroidered on her shirt.





	Off Guard

**Author's Note:**

> All fic is inspired by my own father suffer, because I was little ninja-hungry kid tooXD

It was a hot, steamy morning when he woke up in a little too small for two people bed. His wife sat by his side, holding their daughter in her arms. Judging by her position, she probably fed the little one. Still slightly sleepy, he pulled out his hand and gently touched her back, under the symbol of Uchiha clan embroidered on her shirt. Though it was really his old T-shirt, which she takes as hers nightgown a few weeks after their wedding. Not that he complained, from the beginning he thought that it looked much better on her than on him. It’s have been two months since they returned to Konoha and they lived in a Sakura’s old flat, still looking for something more suitable for their three-person family. His wife was still on maternity leave, although sometimes she was called to the hospital at different times of the day and night in special situations. He got short missions mainly class B, and if he have to be honest he did not mind. Probably 10 years ago if someone would tell him that he would be happy sitting in a two-room flat, dealing with housework and the child he would laugh at him. And yet he was here day by day watching how their daughter is growing up and although he sometimes missed adrenaline that was part of shinobi life, he was happy seeing his family safe in the leaf village.

“Good morning,” he heard the voice of pink-haired.

“Hn” replied getting closer to her. Sarada was sitting on her mother hands, cuddled up in her and looking around curiously.

“ I fed her and changed her diaper. If you’ll take care of her, I’ll take a shower. This heat is awful.“ she sighed gently stroking the back of their baby girl. Without thinking, he pulled out his hand to take their child. Moments later, the black-haired infant cheerfully waved hers limbs lying on hers father’s bare chest. Clearly pleased with the presence of hers dad little Uchiha bravely tried to get up and crawl in the direction of Sasuke’s head, making quiet sounds in the shape of words. In spite of everything, Sarada was a quiet and peaceful child. Now that he had a comparison with Naruto offspring. He involuntarily shuddered at the mention of the mini dope. It is not that he wasn’t happy of  happiness of a friend who do amazingly well in the role of a father, (although Sasuke suspected that this was Hinata merit), but his son scare his princess during their last visit with his screams. He sighed and then smiled, stroking the baby’s hair. She get tired of playing and probably also because of the heat. She closed her eyes and rest calmly on his abdomen.

…………………………….  
After leaving the cold shower, the pink-haired woman felt much better. Relaxed and refreshed, she managed to put on her underwear when she heard her husband’s scream. Instinctively, she ran out of the bathroom into the bedroom, ready to repulse the attack or any danger to see Sasuke standing in the middle of the room with his face twisted in pain. Their daughter kept by him on his hands was sucked to his nipple.

"Sakura, take her away!” She heard his voice, which roused her from the shock. She quickly managed to detach Sarada, who was about to cry. She just wanted to eat and now everybody is acting wierd. Unaware of what went wrong she snuggled into her mother and was about to start screaming, but when she saw her mother laugh, she instantly forgot what had happened and started to giggle too.

"Tsk .. It is not funny, she caught me off guard…" replied Sasuke putting on his shirt. However, his words only caused his wife to laugh even harder.

“I don’t believe the great hero of the 4th War was defeated by a 5 month-old infant,” Sakura replied, stroking her daughter’s cheek - who is the clever kunoichi? - she asked kissing her in the forehead.  However, the little one was too busy trying to get rid of this strange pink material that keep her away from her lunch.

“I think she is still hungry,” her husband said, heading to the bathroom.

“Looks like it,” she signed sitting down in her chair. “Will you bring my clothes to me?”

“Hn.”

…………………………..

When Sasuke returned to the room, the youngest member of the Uchiha clan was sitting on the bed on her favourite cotton candy-pink blanket playing with his old plush dinosaur. How a toy survived and found itself after such a time remained a mystery to him, but it became the favourite of his daughter too. Now the tail of the tyrannosaurus was passionately chewed. Since Sarada began to teething, chewing things became the highest form of expressing affection for her. So the plushie, his sleeve, Sakura’s hair and a pink blanket was drooled regularly, but other inferior items (including the true teethers) met with cold indifference. In the meantime, his wife take on a red dress he brought from the bathroom and joined their daughter on the bed. However, baby girl had felt that something was not right because moments later her eyes turned to him.

“Paapa!” She said, pushing her hands on the blanket. Black-haired felt his heart beat faster. It was not the first time, the truth was that the girl already knew 3-4 words. (Although Sakura insisted that “Hn” was not the word but he knew better). However, every time he heard it, it made the same impression on him. He get closer and stroked her head, sitting on the other side of her blanket. Satisfied infant took care of his left sleeve and start to chew it. Then he heard a soft laugh of pink-haired.

“Stop it. It is not funny at all …”

“ It is. You should admit it “ she started to tease “Such a story fits more Naruto than you …”

“Tsk” he snorted at the further giggle of his wife. Wanting to silence her, he moved closer and kissed her tenderly. The laughter died away immediately. This time he could not stop to smirk seeing her flushed face.

“Shanana!” Sarada looked at them and giggle.

And then, looking at his family, Sasuke thought again that he definitely did not mind his new peaceful life.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo… I need some palce to weep out my frustrations so if you don’t want to read it then you really don’t have to. So Yeah last week I failed my final Medical English exam and today I get roasted by academic teacher beacause of how bad my english grammar is and I stared to wonder if I acually didn’t make your eyes bleeding when I try to write all this fic. Because no matter how much enjoy writing them my hatred towards English as school subject reaches back to my kindergarden days when we was learning colours and name of the days in EnglishXD So I want to ask is I am really that bad? Because maybe it is saftier to stop my writing career.


End file.
